Exit, Pursued by Chaos
by Forgotten Pass
Summary: History follows, resurface and bites you in the ass if you ignore it. Humans die to fast to enjoy it. But for beings like me and Klarion, even the past is a game. ft. Nonbinary Klarion. Beginning of a longer fic but I always lose interest midway through so I decided to make it its own thing. Read on AO3 to see it with artwork :D
1. Chapter 1: Enter Necropolitan's Outsider

A/N: all chapters are finished and just need editing but i'm drawing at least one scene for each chapter. OC's origins are inspired from the trailer for 'Death of the Outsider'. Playing Dishonered 2 and reading n52 Klarion adds more context but not necessary. For chapter art and other goodies go to my profile since doesn't like links

* * *

The Void.

A mystery to many. It is not exactly a place, and its much older and stranger than one could ever know. It is infinite and it is nowhere, ever-changing and perpetual. From ignorant lips it is a place of wonder, a place of endless possibilities. Oh, the yearning in their eyes!

Yet I saw none of it when the Void entered our sky; when blood was in the streets; when their loved ones turned on them.

I saw their eyes as we crossed blades; as they align sights of a gun with me; as I tear off every Overseer mask; and those eyes have long lost that wonder and innocents. Now they look at me with distain, as if I was the cursed that brought about their misfortunes.

I openly laughed at them, full of bitter and contempt.

They waste their last breath, spitting out curses and blood.

Chaos was leveling the great city of Dunwall. At night we watched from the Tower as an entire districts fall into ruins and for once both the Royal Protector and the Empress could not stop it. No, they had to focus on keeping the rest of the city from collapsing. Thus the task of saving the world fell to my mother, the Royal Interrogator and more importantly the person with the most understanding of the Void and the Outsider.

I helped the best I could, attacking outpost the Empress and Royal Protector marked for me, capturing Overseers for interrogation, guarding the Empress as a protest on the Tower doors turned into a riot. My magic pierced the throats of nobles I talked with at court, my blade went through both abandon children and soldier women. Even my mother had to help quell the battle.

Afterwards the Empress watched, her subjects fleeing to plot another assault against her while me and my mother laughed and walking atop warm corpses, talking as if flour were on our faces. The Empress stopped us, frustration and anguish clear on her face even if her tone was leveled. She asked how we remained so unaffected by the end of the world.

I answered with a smile, "When you are hunted for being born all you know is blood and chaos." The look on her face was that of sympathy and love; the kindness only my mother and sister had given me. So intense it pierced my heart and unnerved me. I gestured to the death and ruins around us to escape it, "Welcome to my world, my dear."

It took the Outsider's death for the end of the world to finally affect me. And it was _because_ I was unaffected.

The Outsider was the source of our magic, our powers; without him this mark that the Abby cursed me for is just that, a mark. Though they continued on, unhindered in a way I could never achieve. The Empress continued to rule and cross blades with assailants. The Royal Protector remained every vigilant, blood never drying on his hands now days. The Royal Interrogator never ceased to love and support me, her infamous smile never aimed at me.

But at night I know they talk in secret. Why does my powers remain? Was it because I was born the mark? Have I tapped into another source of power during my journeys in the Void?

Those nights I laid in bed, more anxious than any battle could have made me. Scared, I was scared. My family has always rose above the struggles of the world but now we face the Void. Those night I've always failed to summon the courage to confront them.

One night I woke to a scream.

Magic rushed in as the space around me exploded as if I was journeying to the Void. But the chill wasn't there, instead of black shards they were a red I've never seen before. Heat searing the air in waves. They slammed into my wall and took on the form of a blue skin witch.

We looked at each other.

Horns. Marks on both his hands.

I spelled first, a tendril of black and blue magic pinning him to the wall as I reached for the Outsider's knife. My heart was beating wildly, blood rushing through my veins but my body refused to wake up so fast. I pointed the knife at him, "Who are you?!"

The witch boy yelled back in a language horribly butchered and old, almost old Serkonan. I understood a few words: Lord, chaos, release, death, attack and Teekl-

A cat jumped on me from behind, growling as I screamed. With a quick pulse of a repulsion spell the cat was thrown off. It didn't hit the wall, instead I used Far Reach to grab it and pull it close. My blade was poised to thrust deep through its chest but I paused.

Humans are monstrous creatures but animals? I sighed, I could barely kill a wolfhound let along this small cat- "Argh!" I was slammed against the wall, a powerful and burning force hitting my side.

The witch boy sneered. I was lifted into the air with a simple gesture of his hand. Red talons nearly crushing my chest, "Who am I? I'm a Lord of Chaos," He said with a sneer, "Here to watch the show." With that he vanished into red and black wisp, that cat of his gone too.

I fell to the floor and quickly knelt before the ground he stood on, feeling the ground and his odd magic. Chaotic and primal… Similar to the Outsider's but young- And hot! Way hot, I hissed and pulled my hand away. His magic burned something not quiet under my skin.

The language, the clothes, magic- He wasn't from _here_.

There are things beyond the Void, things within the Void that not even the greatest natural philosopher could dream of. My mother speculated about other worlds. I never thought any of them true until my side bruised with each breath.

I turned on the lights and quickly got dressed. The day has begun though the sun has yet to rise. I informed the others of the intruder.

The Empress seemed alarmed. A potentially dangerous stranger lurking among Dunwall Tower. The Royal Protector ever mysterious seemed indifferent and frustrated, my mentor ordered me to find him. I did so but looked at my mother's face. She didn't meet my eyes but focused on writing in her research book.

My entire day was spent searching and in a meditative state trying to feel his magic without getting burned. I chased it all around Dunwall to find several dead bodies and a beating in progress.

A swift spell of Thorns stopped the assailants. The victim screamed and fled. My heroics was rewarded with rocks, knives, and words full of venom. Black and blue tendrils caught the knife and threw them back with force, almost going clean through the chest of the thrower. They stopped and fled with screams after that.

Just like rats, confident in numbers until one fall. I scoffed.

"Haha! How merciless!" I looked up to see the witch boy floating in the air. I tried pulling him down with Far Reach but he _slapped_ my magic aside! What? I stared up at him, mouth agape while he threw his head back and laughed more. The cat I should have killed meowed on his shoulders. "Find the person that summoned me? Oh fine! But how about some fun along the way?"

"Summon…" I muttered watching him disappear again. I took to the rooftops and continued my search again. I stopped when an explosion shook the ground. My blood froze, I felt like one of those captured scenes in the Void. I turned my gaze to Dunwall Tower.

Fire and smoke bellowed up.

No… I remembered the words he spoke. _How about some fun along the way?_ I quickly traveled across the rooftops, burning my magic until it was empty. I kept using Far Reach even as my mark bleed and blood spread across my tongue. My lungs burned and pricked but I only pushed myself faster.

Everything after was a haze of panic and chaos. Somehow explosions kept ripping the gates apart. An unearthly fire crawled along stone. The courtyard was flooded with the desperate, the broken, and Overseers. The guards, the Royal Protector and Interrogator tried to hold them off. A few slipped through only to be pulled back by my magic and onto the Outsider's knife.

I fought alongside both my mentors as explosions kept quaking the grounds. We retreated and retreated, the entire city running through the ruins and flames to storm the Tower. Finally we were in the throne room and the Empress was fighting beside us.

I was throwing dead bodies across the hall, using Thorns on men that tried to sneak behind mother. Bodies kept coming at us and I just attacked anyone who attacked me. I had enough. I screamed pouring magic and blood into the ground. Every stranger floated off the ground.

This is the move that made me infamous throughout the Empire, the move that the Abby curses, that brought the Royal Protector to our door. During the coup, I've destroyed troops of Clockwork Soldiers by floating them and slamming them to the ground. If this spell could mangle metal, human bones stood little chance.

"Klarion, Now!"

… Mother?

When haze lifted I was already on the ground, the rocks and dirt dug deep into my skin and wounds. I threw myself onto my feet, standing in a puddle of my own blood and looked around. Gone was the corpses that littered the throne room. The walls of Dunwall Tower were now burnt trees. The night sky had too many stars and the moon was far too bright.

Standing before me was the witch boy, hands clasped together and eyes wide with excited curiosity. "Klarion… Klarion Bleak?" I heard the Empress and my mentors mutter that name a few times while I listened in the halls.

He raised a brow and kept that grin, "Oh?"

My mind skittered over the events of the day, his words breaking through my foggy memory. "Summoned… My mother summoned you," I muttered softly. My body was shaking, body drained of magic and everything I had. I sat upon the bloodied ground, weak but certain. That was my mother's voice in the throne room. "She knew your name, she was the one that summoned you."

"Yep," Klarion said, releasing his hands from each other. He was walking circles around me, eyes roaming up and down as I examined him back. "She promised a good show if I did one favor."

"To save me," I scowled. Was this what they talked about in secret? The lack of surprise on their faces… "Send me back!" I yelled standing up.

"Can't," Klarion said with a casual shrug. "I was summoned there not- Hey!" I pulled him to me, coughing as my magic ate my body. He easily broke the tether and sent me flying black with a blast.

It wasn't like my mentor's Windblast or my Thorns. It was solid and burning, like a strike from hot irons. My eyes watered at the pain flowing from my lip and I licked the wound even if there wasn't much blood- Argh, it was completely split! I pushed myself off the ground and managed to dodge another blast. My body couldn't evade for long, my legs gave out and sent me tumbling to the ground.

Klarion grabbed my throat. I gasped but no air came through. He pulled me off the ground and to his face. I watched it distort and corrupt, a hollow grin of utter glee. His eyes were completely black.

It reminded me of both the Outsider and my mother.

"Foolish girl, your mother said nothing against _killing_ you." Even his voice had a mystic echo.

I pulled the Outsider's knife from my belt, magic pulling the shattered pieces from the void and mending it together. My vision faded and I drifted as I plunged the knife into him.

He let out a startled scream and threw me aside. I struggled to breath and cough at the same time. Klarion doubled dover and held the wound, other hand smearing blood across his fingers with utter disbelief. A red portal opened behind him and he left without a word.

My long groaned broke the silence and I laid back on the dirt. Everything ached and burned, heartbeat making everything throb. Then I felt something that didn't belong. I reached into my coat, and pulled out my mother's book.

My idiot mother who found a way to save me from a dying world.

I stared up at the unfamiliar sky and cried.

* * *

Years later. New York. Necropolitan Club.

Music hammered through the club, it was loud and fast. A melody of hard rock and pop. The music sent soft vibrations through every part of the building. I may not be on stage tonight but I sang along, "There are times I wanna leave, there are times I wanna scream!" The noise, chaotic symphony soothed something deep in me, something beyond a heart that shouldn't be beating.

Something I didn't get in all my years in Dunwall.

I scoffed, there's a thought that hasn't crossed my mind in a while. "And if the sky begins to fall, you'll be the shelter where I run." Maybe that's why I like this place so much. So different from the quiet walls and well-mannered aristocrats. "You're everything I'm not. Beautiful chaos!"

"Hmm," A warm body pressed against my back, a warm breath on my neck and hands warm through my security shirt. "Still loving that accent and voice, Outsider." I laughed, a little nervous as my heart fluttered and because it was the most used pick-up line on me. "Come on, babe. One _dance_?" She purred, hips moving in a way that was definitely _not_ dancing.

Her hands started to play with the scarf tied around my waist. Specifically, the fur half sown into the collar. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Don't touch the fur… please." Why are humans here so touchy?

"Sid! I'm so sorry!" Her friends came to rescue me and separated us. I only gave them a smile and watched her lecture her drunk friend for a moment. "You can't just grind up on people like that! Come on."

"But she's so hot!"

"The employees are off limits," She said squishing her friends slightly red face. She took her by the hand and looked at me one last time, "I'm really sorry, Sid."

"If I got a penny everything that happened I'd be as rich as Luthor," I said with a smile. Yet no matter how many times that happen I'd never get used to it. "Go have fun and you, my dear," I looked at the women grinding on me. "Behave."

"Yes, ma'am." She winked. The two ladies disappeared onto the dance floor.

I continued walking around the club, singing until the band finished Beautiful Chaos by Sick Puppies. One of the reasons why this club is so popular was because there wasn't a lot of fights. Meaning there wasn't a lot of things for me to do as a bouncer.

"Haven't you heard the rumor? The workers here are _witches_." The other reason is because of talks like this one. I slowed down, trying to find the gossiping group of new comers. "I mean, the bartender's name is Necrot! One of the bouncer's is called Outsider!"

"I hear she bewitches people, that's why this place is so popular." I gasped and tried to suck it back in. Instead I ended up coughing softly. Bitch! I haven't done that in forever!

"It's popular because people like you fall for the gimmick!" The third said. I could hear her eyes roll in her voice and I saw the women doing so in the corner of my eye. I was about to walk away when she spoke again. "There's no such thing as magic!"

Oh! Oooh, you _do not_ say those words in coven's den. I stalked forward. What could I do to scare the girl? A repulsion spell under her feet to make her float? Nah to obvious. Bewitching her to make he a babbling idiot? Too boring. Maybe something more… Necropolitan?

I pulled out my phone, magic just barely misting out of my mark and through my glove. A few spells of technomancy later and the nonbeliever checked her phone.

"No such thing as magic? What's wrong with a little mystery?" She read out loud. Her head snapped to her friends. "Very funny!"

"That wasn't us!"

"Then who?!"

Now she's scared! Let's push it a little, more shall we? I looked through my phone, magic giving me access to everything on her phone, credit cards, passwords, both some very tasteful and not so tasteful nudes. Flirtatious messages and very interesting panicked ones.

 _Floating chairs, sudden combustion, small wishes of fortune and so much misfortune coming true? Denial is the first step, my dear._ I sent the message. The closeted witch didn't read it. Instead she put her phone away altogether.

"Just some stupid spam," She muttered with a casual scoff. Her hands were shaking so slightly in the dim lights. I sneered and pocketed my phone. That should haunt her for a while. Ideally, she comes back so Coal can do his thing.

The club was just a front after all. A light to attract the punk sorceress where Coal can refine his buddybots and a place where I can meet my clients. I haven't had much work since Beelzebub and Swag went into hiding and Agent Moody only comes to me when someone's life is in danger, when I need to put someone's life in danger, or when I need to pretend to put someone's life in danger.

I grinned, interrogation jobs were always fun. They'd laugh when I first walk in- a tiny attractive girl with a sweet smile- but as soon as I my magic start repelling their skin from their bones they stop and start cursing like those Overseers.

Overseers… Ugh, another thought that hasn't crossed my mind in years. I stretched and continued my rounds about the club, enjoying the music and atmosphere.

Tonight is way too slow- Wait…

I stopped and looked around. There was a magic in the air that wasn't straight edged like Coal or Necrot's technomancy. It was hot, alive and wild; like Beelzebub. But… it reminded me of something else. It didn't go through me like I was the Void, the magic pushed _against_ me. It took Piper and Noah years to figure out. I followed it to the back, towards elevator and offices. The magic was… old and primal like-

"Meow!"

By the Void! I jumped and looked down at my feet. An orange cat with runes stared up at me. I took a deep breath and knelt down to it.

"A familiar? How old fashioned," I muttered with a smile. No wonder the magic felt old. The cat flicked its tail at me, swatting my face as it walked into Coal's office. I peeked in. Coal was talking with a witch boy in a cliché suit and horned hair. I tried not to sneer at it but I guess his pierced ears added a little punk to make up for it.

For once I cursed the loud music in the club. I couldn't make out a word they were saying but it didn't look like they were arguing. I wish I had the Empress' Shadow Walk. Turning into a creature of shadow and fog to crawl in sounds good about now.

Instead the _ratted_ me out, jumping onto the client's shoulder and meowing loudly. The witch boy turned towards me, a brow raised and head tilted curiously. I made a show of rolling my eyes, trying to be casual about being caught so soon and so easily. I was about to close the door and walk away when Coal waved me in.

"We were just talking about you," Coal started. That explains why his aura was prodding me. "Outsider, this is Klarion," I studied him a little with my own magic. "A Lord of Chaos." That explains why their aura was _able_ to poke me and why theirs felt like I was sticking my hand in a fire! Ow. I hissed softly as I pulled my magic back. They… giggled under their breath. I glanced at them.

They felt that?

"They found where Beelzebub and Swag are hiding."

I stood straight and stopped wincing in pain. "What?"

"Klarion agrees to tell us where they are if you get him a sample of those _Swagbots_ -"

I absolutely beamed at my new client, "Deal!"

"They're coming with you." Coal finished.

"Oh…" I looked at Klarion up and down. They don't _look_ like much- except a little cliché and cute- but then again they're were actually able to detect me so that must mean something. I smirked. What _can_ a Lord of Chaos do? "Think you can keep up with me?"

For a second their face went blank. Then a grin spread across their face, eyes a little wide. It was little adorable, I admit. "You have no idea who I am."

I raised a brow. Should I?


	2. Chapter 2: Open Mouth, Insert Foot

A/N: Chapter art on profile or you can read on AO3! Enjoy!

* * *

Klarion was around. I could feel their presence following me through Swag's new hideout but I could never pinpoint it. Argh, there it is again! Their aura poking and prodding, something intense- like a burning iron- both under and on my skin. Like child poking my face.

Ow! I gasped and pulled my hand away from the panel. I spelled wrong and the technomancy rebounded giving me a slight shock. I'm lucky I didn't trip the alarm. Or fry myself. I could hear them giggle and looked around for the source. But like their poking, it wasn't actually physical so I settled for a frustrated glare into the darkness around me.

They tapped my glasses and I floundered, startled and disorientated.

"Can you stop!?" I hissed out softly. Klarion only giggled behind me, a real giggle, a warm breath that moved my hair against my neck and not that weird aura shit. I quickly turned, color faded from my vision as I used Void Gaze to see the darkest areas of the room. Nothing but a faint red trail of their magic.

That fucking… Argh! With a frustrated groan I turned off the spell off with a shake of my head. Marked hand on the panel I forced my magic into it and completely overwhelmed the tech to throw the doors open. At least for a few seconds. I slipped in, a repulsion spell keeping me floating across the ground.

"Another empty room? Boring," Klarion huffed appearing beside me.

"I can't tell if it's a trap or those two are just being cheap." I muttered. I expected the first two rooms to be empty or sparse but this would be the third without someone or something on lookout. I blinked focusing magic into my eyes.

My magic here is a little different. Void Gaze used to show everything of interest: people machinery, and anything that was connected to the Void. Now it defaulted just to the occult stuff, I had to focus to see anything that wasn't touched by magic.

The first thing I saw was lasers flickering back on and beaming across the room. I realized Klarion's glowing red form was drifting towards it.

"Hey!" They yelled a little as I grabbed their collar and pulled them back.

"You wanted to see me in action," I whispered back. My eyes scanned the corners looking for any cameras. Two in the corners, and aimed at the floor. I pushed Klarion to the ceiling and gently repealed myself upward. An attraction spell kept my feet planted on the ceiling so I could crouch and glare at Klarion, "So just watch."

"But this is boring!" They complained, "I thought you'd be running around killing everyone," Klarion added under their breath.

"Depends on the mood. Sometimes I just like outsmarting everyone and laughing at them," I said. "But right now I'm leaning towards killing." I silently ran to the closer camera. I cast my magic out and into it before it could pant back to me. From a distance my technomancy is limited but I can at least turn it off. When I reached the camera I pulled out the feed from the entire network.

Beelzebub and Swag were all about the money, so I wasn't surprised when most of the rooms were patrolled by robotic beast and white chimeras. I was surprised when Klarion hissed in my ear, "Genomorphs?!"

"… Gmorphs?" I whispered under my breath.

"Swag is dead-Mrmph!"

"Dude! Let me work-" Suddenly Teekl was on their shoulders, her fangs bit into my hand while human sharp teeth bit into my palm. "Ow!" Seriously?! I let out a loud groan and pulled back. Klarion was shot back with a sharp repulsion spell. I licked my palm glaring at the two who were practically hissing. "What are you?! A kid?"

"If you _ever_ touch me again," Klarion started. They paused letting their magic finish the threat. The ball of flames crackled and lit up the room. "I'll roast you like a rat." Right, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a monitor shoving it into their face. On screen a few robots and white gmorph things looked around in alarm. Several of them headed out in separate directions.

"You hired me because if we did it your way _everything_ would be destroyed. Including the Swagbots you want." I said staring at his black eyes. They scowled, body tensing to attack until Teekl meowed on their shoulder. The flames flared for a second before the witch boy closed their hands and smothered it.

They still looked on the fence about supposedly killing me. I'd like to see them try. But I'd also like to finish this job and ideally still have a regular client again. But if they keep this up, I'm never taking another job from them again. Even if they are cute.

"I think it'll be a lot more fun if we get the jump on them rather than fighting our way down." I muttered. At that Klarion relaxed. "We can always fight our way out if your bored and I just wanna scare the _shit_ out of Beelzebub." Now their usual amused smirk was back and they carelessly floated around tapping their chin in thought. I wrinkled my nose in frustration but clenched my jaw shut. They're still a client. Be professional…ish. I gently used Far Reach to pull them towards me and the camera I technomanced. Teekl meowed a few times.

"Oh fine! I do need Swag alive anyway."

"Why-"

The door below us opened. I crouched lower to the ceiling watching as Klarion and Teekl disappeared in black and red wisp. Thank God, it was a machine and not one of those white chimeras. I immediately stopped spelling the camera and floated down, hand touching the mechanical head. The lights flickered as my magic crawled into its systems and-… I didn't turn off the camera. I sighed in frustration and watched it. It was only a few until it rebooted and I was still in its sights.

A shard pulled itself out of the robot, an map of this hideout. Yes! I grabbed it and quickly floated into the next room. Progress through Swag's hideout went a lot slower. The chimeras knew something was wrong and the machines picked up on that.

I blamed Klarion, you can't exactly _sense_ the Void after all. Also their aura was heating the room, frustration prickling my skin ever so slightly. Swag hadn't figured out how to make his machines mystically aware but it seems his white chimeras were somewhat competent. They're trying to sniff it out but a subtle repulsion spell kept them searching anywhere but near me.

I was still spelling the control panel to the main room when Klarion appeared in front of it. With a scream the doors melted open under their flame. I groaned and banged my head against the wall. "That's not what I mean by surprise, Klar!" I whispered to myself because of course they would just charge in.

I peeked in. Klarion was trying to blast Swag while Beelzebub jumped in and tried to protect his partner as best he could. I covered my eyes with my marked hand and took a breath. I usually don't use Void Gaze this much, over use might be why my eyes suck now. Still I needed to get the job done _before_ Klarion scorched the bots. Dropping my hand I looked around the room. Several shades of grey, Klarion's red magic, Beelzebub's red form, Swag's muted green. On the far side of the room was a small lab set up; specks of neon green all around it.

Finally! I glided into the room and reached Swag's little lab. I spelled the computer and set my phone on the tower, downloading everything on it to my phone. I grabbed the bot Swag was working on and a handful from the box they stole from Necropolitan.

I held my marked hand above the box. A mixture of repulsion and attraction created a vortex that tore box and bots apart until it was just dust.

"No wait-"

"Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub!"

What?! I quickly turned around, a fog of black and blue rolling off me and repealing the magic. The spell hit, a fire spreading over mine. I watched the flames for a second, studying the magic with a scowl. The Moody Coven, Necropolitan Witches, and even these thieves followed _one_ rule: Don't bring in the Leaguers.

I quickly gathered the flames into my palm. Everyone stopped fighting but it took Klarion a few seconds to catch on and stop throwing flames at Beelzebub. The devil groaned and only got to his feet again, lazily patting the flames away. At the doors Klarion and I walked through was Agent Moody and Zatara!

"Sid wait!"

"Shut it, choffer!" I let out a loud frustrated yell, throwing the ball of fire back at them. Zatara chanted something in that pathetic backwards magic. The flames hit a barrier. I pulled myself towards the new duo, Outsider's knife reconstructing itself before I cut it open. Zatara stumbled back with a surprised gasp but Agent Moody was there to cover him. The barrel of her gun resting against my chest, my knife already half an inch deep at her ribs and sinking deeper.

"Dniw, etarapes eseht owt!" A blast of wind separated me and Agent Moody. Her shot went wild and I could feel the bullet lodge seep into my thigh. "We aren't here to murder them!" Zatara chided her.

"Then you should have waited!" Agent Moody yelled at him, hand holding her wound. I glanced at the knife, it only went two inches deep. It'll hurt but a demigod like her would survive. She leveled her gun to me again, "I had no choice, Sid!"

"I said shut it!" I stomped on the ground sending my magic surging through it. Agent Moody cursed and pushed Zatara out of the way. My magic repealed her violently off the floor, slamming her to the ceiling. I charged forward and reversed it, attracting her back to the ground with deadly force-if she was human- plus a punch to the face. Agent Moody's head snapped back and she hit the ground with a loud groan, to dazed to do anything but watch as I tried to stomp her face in.

From the side Klarion laughed and cheered, "Haha! Brutal!"

"Etativel reh ot ytefas!" Zatara spelled. I stopped trying to kill Moody and decided to deflect the magic instead, a fog circling around me and repealing the magic back. Zatara grunted as his body was thrown against the wall. He was about to attack again when a lightning bolt from Klarion forced him to defend instead.

"Hey! I was watching!" The kid of chaos complained. Zatara changed targets from me to Klarion. They had no trouble fighting both Zatara and Beelzebub at the same time, easily deflecting the spells or flat out blocking them with a barrier while Beelzebub couldn't get in close to attack.

I watched with my arms crossed until Agent Moody groaned next to me. She slowly picked herself up, "We're only here for Swag and Beelzebub." She adjusted the gun in her hand but didn't aim it at me so I didn't attack her. Instead she licked her bleeding lip and winced, "Couldn't let me speak?"

"He started it," I said gesturing to Zatara. Klarion broke the barrier and the Leaguer was forced to dodge or get roasted. "I hate Beelzebub and Swag there are some rules even _I_ follow. Not dating mortals and not dragging in the _Justice League_ are some examples."

"Swag and Beelzebub were the ones that got the Leagues attention, stealing things from Cadmus and Star Labs. Thought I'd finish the job… under supervision," Moody added under her breath. We watched the fight a little more. Klarion now had Beelzebub and some haunting red talons and threw him at Zatara. The devil collided into a last second barrier that barely held.

"Whatever. You can take Swag and Beelzebub. I'm just here for the tech they stole from us." I said waved her off and drifted back to the small lab. The download was complete and I pocketed my phone.

"Klarion! Let's go," I called out floating to the witch boy.

"Aw, already?" Klarion grumbled. They flung Beelzebub deep into the wall and giggled when the devil feel out of the crater with a loud thud. "And what about Swag?"

"What about him? I was hired for the bots not the person."

"What a lazy gopher," They grumbled. Klarion looked Zatara for a few seconds while Teekl meowed them out of continuing the fight. The witch pouted and grumbled but with a snap of their fingers a red portal swallowed us. The feeling was far from pleasant, practically the exact opposite of traversing into the Void. It was hot and dizzying, like someone buried me and burning sand and then threw me into a cement mixer.

Once out I could feel myself swaying. I kneeled over the ground, trying to get something to ground me. Instead the entire world spun one way while it felt like I was still doing flips. By the Void… I heaved a few times but nothing came out.

Klarion's irritating giggle snapped me out of it. "Yeah that happens."

"Warn me next time!"

"But that's no fun," Klarion argued in a slightly singing tune. I only groaned. I dug through my pocket and handed them half of the Swagbots. Klarion dropped a thick stack of bills in return. "Good doing business with you… _Outsider_." He giggled.

I turned to look at them but their portal was way too bright for my post-portal hangover. I heaved a few more times as the spinning finally stopped. I took a few deep breaths and looked around. I was on a nearby building outside the Necropolitan Club and the sun was finally rising. I slowly sat down so I wouldn't upset my stomach or irritate my wounded leg. After a few deep breaths to get rid of the nausea and I headed to the apartment under Necropolitan.

Ideally I could trust the by the book Agent Moody to only turn in Beelzebub and Swag. But that paranoia followed me to bed. I tossed and turned, ready for the League to burst through my door.

Ideally I'd still be in bed at 13:16 and not in some office.

When Coal first dragged me out of bed I was still half asleep and floating around trying to get ready. Even sitting beside Zell and Piper, I was still yawning. I only woke up when _Superman_ walked into the room.

I immediately got to my feet, "The fuck is this?!"

"Please calm down," Superman said with a soft smile. I immediately wanted to rip it off, magic rising onto my skin. The man of steel didn't look worried, he continued walking to the desk and sat down behind it. "The Justice League is just… concern with your recent encounter with Klarion."

"They should worry about you cuz I'm a second away from busting your knees-" Zell pulled at my wrist, forcing me back into my seat. "Hey!"

"Can you relax and see what they want first?" Zell hissed at me. I pulled my hand away from her and crossed my arms. I was waiting for her to bewitch me to try and calm me down. She didn't.

Superman had an amused smile on his face. "Thank you. As I was saying the Justice League is concern about your interactions with Klarion the Witch Boy." Superman pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The monitor behind him brought up an image of Klarion. "Zell, you bewitched him into helping you." I sneered and laughed.

"And you, Outsider." Superman pressed a few other keys. He brought up surveillance of this morning, me taking down Agent Moody and Zatara interfering. Klarion quickly distracted the Leaguer. "You were helping him-"

"Them."

"Excuse me?"

"Them." I repeated. Superman still seemed confused and I scowled. Of course a hero would poke his head into something they know nothing about. "An entity of personification has no physical body, no sex. Them."

"… Ah, I see." Superman muttered softly obviously still confused. He cleared his throat, "But never the less I don't think you two understand how dangerous… they are." Oh he did not! "Argh!" My magic surged up from under him the sudden attraction spell pulling his face through the desk and bringing the man to his knees. He yelled and tried to get up, the floor only cracked under him.

The other three let out a frustrated sigh, long accustomed to my antics while I laughed and floated to him. "Don't talk so high and mighty when you're the one on your knees," I said. He eyed the glowing mark on my hand then Outsider's knife as the Void exploded from the handle and the shards reformed the blade. He yelled as he tried to get onto his feet but the ground only cracked further beneath him. Pathetic, for the strongest man alive he couldn't even lift his head.

So I helped him; I slid the flat part of my knife under his chin and easily tilted his head up, "Don't talk like we need saving, _mortal_." I hissed, flicking my knife away from him. Superman let out a strangled gasp and his hands went to the shallow cut on his chin when I finally released the spell.

"Blood?" He muttered in confusion, "I'm bleeding?"

"Outsider is a bit of an anomaly, even in the magic world." Coal said. "Her magic tends to… _void_ things." I frowned at the pun.

"You're warning is much appreciated, Superman." Piper said standing up. Zell and Coal followed her lead. "But we take care of our own. We always have." She walked out the door and the three of us followed.

I sheathed the knife and pocket the handle, "I'm tempted to do another job for Klarion just to piss of the Justice League."

"Not because their cute?" Zell teased.

I scoffed but couldn't fight that light blush. "That's just a bonus. They're a total brat, I was _this_ close to punching their face."

"… You're fingers are touching."

"Exactly!"


	3. Chapter 3: Lights, Camera, Regret!

A/N: chapter art is on profile!

* * *

My age is ambiguous. I was 17 when that blue witch boy brought me here. I haven't aged since then. Most people assume I'm over 21. Most people only see me in Necropolitan, as the comically tiny powerhouse bouncer that either stop the fights before they start or finish them and throw the guys twice my size out the door.

So when an old coat walked in hours before we opened and asked about my age; my face twitched into a deep scowl before I could help it. Necrot pounded the bar laughing.

"The only reason you're not dead is because I know Zatara is nearby," I said crossing my arms. I could sense his magic across the street somewhere but I was focused mostly on the warm aura that constantly tickled my skin. I chased Klarion's aura away with my own and I could feel them laughing again.

The old man looked around. With that immense arcane power I'd be surprise if he couldn't sense me and Klarion playing a mystic game of tag. But I doubt he could pick up the slight echoes it carried. He didn't react when Klarion told me about him.

"Kent Nelson. Guardian of the Helmet of Fate." I said. The man only smiled at me.

 _Knock him out and interrogate him! Ask him where the helmet is!_ Klarion told me. I could feel the excitement dancing across my skin and settling at my shoulders. Their magic mocked a tempting shove. Um, no. I wrinkled my nose at Klarion.

"Why are you here?" I asked instead.

"I want you to become Nabu's host."

 _What?!_ Their magic flared across my skin. I frowned and clenched my teeth. Their magic was naturally intense and I finally adjusted to that. Now it felt like the sun was rolling across my skin. Wow they are absolutely _pissed…_

I smirked. "Sure."

"Argh! Are you serious?!" Klarion finally appeared between me and Kent, forcing the old man back. I only laughed at the look on their face. So furious and corrupt, twisting into something familiar like the Outsider's face. Klarion shoved me against the bar. "You'd become NABU'S PUPPET!"

"If it means pissing you off."

Klarion just stared at me for a second. The temperature in the room suddenly skyrocketing.

Necrot leaned to me, "Dude."

"AAAARGH!" Klarion screamed and shot a flame by my head. They let me go and stormed out of the Club. Before the doors even closed he was screaming and fighting Zatara.

"Was that worth it?" Necrot asked.

I laughed and pushed myself off the bar, "It was _so_ worth it! They were bugging me for days!" I said fixing my glasses. Almost a week or two to be exact. They've been in and out of the club since the job, sometimes just to bug me but mostly to talk with Coal. Then bug me. I looked at Kent who was walking back to me. "But why me?"

"You're the best candidate. You mystic abilities alone rival that of a Lord of Chaos."

I sneered, "Me and Klarion equals? Probably not but I'm sure they'll appreciate the compliment."

"Oh?" Kent asked with an amused smile and raised brow. "You think you're stronger than a Lord of Chaos?"

"I think I'm an anomaly the Justice League can't have running loose." I said with a vicious smile. "I think bringing Superman to his knees got the League scared. I think the Leaguers would rather have me imprisoned in the helmet rather than being free." I paused with a smirk. I think the Void is going to nullify Nabu. I think I'll be able to consume the Lord of Order. "I'm curious to see what's the big deal with this helmet anyway."

Kent slowly frowned while I was talking. Now he was much more reserved and a little less friendly. Only a little though, "So…" you willingly want to become Dr. Fate because you want to piss of Klarion and because you doubt the Nabu will be able to control you?"

"For the most part, yeah." There were several explosions and a loud crash. We looked out the window to see Klarion destroying the building Zatara was standing on. People screamed and tried to escape. Tried being the keyword.

"Crete toto sen-" Kent started chanting. I stopped him, marked hand in front of his face. Gold magic drifted from his skin, the old coat groaning in pain as I pulled the magic from his body. The debris collapsed on those that failed to run fast enough. Kent glared hard at me as I rolled a gold marble of energy between my fingers.

It didn't fell right, it was still and stagnant. The exact opposite of the chaotic rhythms from Klarion.

"You…" Kent couldn't even finish his sentence. He was too busy mourning over the dead and dying bodies across the street.

"This is a neutral zone. Even a _Lord of Chaos_ respects that," I said gesturing to the smoldering hold Klarion made behind me. I tossed the marble to Kent. He caught it and his magic returned to his body on contact. "We're not risking that for some humans." Kent took in a sharp breath. He kept his lips pressed in a tight line and practically stormed out of the Club.

Necrot leaned to me and asked, "How did Klarion know about the neutral zone thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Coal probably told them. They've been talking a lot." The alternative being that they didn't want to actually strike me, which I highly doubt.

An hour later, at exactly 15:52 the entire block was barricaded off and people were still evacuating. Needless to say the club was closed tonight. Me, Coal and Necrot were sitting at the bar watching the news cover the fight on one screen; on the other was a live feed from one of Coal's magitek raven. Superman arrived on scene just as I came back with popcorn. Klarion batted him down with those creepy claws of theirs.

Around two hours into the fight; a half masked Dr. Fate was barely hanging on. Barriers after barriers were shattering under Klarion's onslaught. Zatara and Superman disappeared once Aquaman and Aqualad tagged in. All attempts to distract the Lord of Chaos were brutally shut down with fire.

A portal opened and in came five people. Three of them pissed and two nervous young witches, Zatanna and Zell.

I eyed the Zatara and Superman before glaring at Moody, "I see the 'No Leaguers' rule is completely scrapped." The man of steel clenched his jaw. His eye twitched when I threw more popcorn into my mouth.

"Don't let her get under your skin," Agent Moody advised.

"I think it's too late for that, my dear." I smirked and checked my phone. "About two hours and 16 minutes to late."

"People are dying because of you and you're eating popcorn!" Superman nearly yelled at me.

"How is this my fault?"

"You purposely provoked them and you're doing nothing to stop them."

"But I thought I have no idea how dangerous a _Lord of Chaos_ is?" I smirked. Superman's face slowly turned red. Not his eyes, unfortunately.

"Sid, come on." Zell begged- no charmed in that sweet voice of hers. The warm pull towards was deep in my chest and very soothing but that's all her bewitching was; sweet words and a warm blanket. I rolled my eyes and the pull got a little stronger even if her voice turned harsh. She was doing it unconsciously again, "You've wanted to beat Klarion up since you did that job with them."

"Argh! That brat was… such a brat during that job!" I yelled at that memory. All that poking and prodding, all the times my magic rebounded and I shocked myself. "But I hate the Justice League more."

"You're _letting_ them destroy the city out of _spite_?!"

Agent Moody and Zell looked at each other just as Coal and Necrot did. They all let out a unanimous and painfully obvious, "Yeah."

"Heroes. So much profiling, so little accuracy." I sang with a small wave of my pointer finger. "Here's the thing _Superman_. I'm not as bad as you think I am." I smiled a smile full of teeth, feeling that bitterness I felt towards the Abby twist my face. "I'm a lot worse."

"I still don't think you're stronger than Klarion," Agent Moody muttered. "You might not be mortal but you're not immortal either. You have limits and they don't."

"True…" I said with a shrug. I haven't survived so long with the Abby hunting me because I was blind to my weaknesses and disadvantages. "And no way I'm gonna hurt their cat."

"So you lose by default." The agent said.

I smirked and raised a brow, "Wanna bet?"

A few minutes later and I was dressed in my Dunwall outfit watching Aqualad desperately evade Klarion's attacks. He kicked the fire hydrant open, spelling the water into a shield. Aquaman tried to attack from behind. Klarion turned, back finally towards me. I dropped down next to Aqualad. Far Reach latched onto Klaroin's back.

"Argh!" Klarion screamed when I suddenly pulled them down. My knife aimed at their chest. "NO!" They pulled up a barrier and quickly flew back into the air. The blade only stopped because the hilt met the barrier. "You and that stupid sword!"

"It's too short to be a sword."

"Shut it, you harlot!" The barrier exploded but my magic formed a bubble around me, pushing the flame and raw energy. Our magic hissed and steamed against each other, the energy of the Void cold but melting under Klarion's magic. I pushed my barrier out and called the magic back into my mark. I had a brief opening and took it, quickly putting some distance between us as I glided across the ground. Klarion sent the flames after me again.

Unlike me but like most witches in this world their magic wasn't limited. With simple gestures columns of earth rose up to strike or block me. Behind me the flames took the form of a serpent, weaving in and out; seemingly of its own will.

When I glanced at Klarion again they smirked and winked- They knew I was studying them…

The serpent's jaws was in my face and wide open. "By the Void!" I swung my blade on instinct and the construct lost its form dissolving back into flames that swirled around me. Instead of repealing them and letting them move freely as I attracted the it into tight ball in my hand. "Aah… fuck that's hot," I whispered to myself.

I… maybe have underestimated them…

I scoffed at the thought, quickly pushing it away. A thick black and blue fog roll out from my palm, my own magic chilling my skin and protecting me from the flames. The characteristics of the Void alone almost guarantee a win in a fight.

In _all_ fights.

The strangled yell and the look surprise on Klarion's face was priceless. I couldn't help but to laugh, loosing enough focus to burn my palm a little. I winced but kept my smirk even as they let out a finally let out a shrill yell.

"Fuck!" I threw the ball at Klarion just as it exploded again. Through the smoke familiar red talons reached out. I didn't move, the knife ready to slice those constructs apart.

Aqualad- being the _noble_ hero- jumped between us.

That fucker! "Get out of the way!" Me and Klarion screamed. I lunged at his back, kicking him into Klarion's talons. The witch boy only let out a wicked laugh, malice and delight mixing in their eyes. They squeezing the boy tight while I walked up to him, knife pointed at their throat. "Go back to the ocean with your water guns, human."

"I'm not human," Aqualad struggled to say.

I shrugged. "Fine, mortal." I pulled the knife back and waved bye. Klarion giggled, gleefully tossing him through several walls of a building. Those red talons came after me again. I easily dodged, effortlessly gliding along the ground buying time to study the infamous Lord of Chaos. When those talons finally came close to grabbing me I easily cut them in half with the Outsider's knife. The blade consumed the raw primal energy just as easily as any other magic.

I laughed and shook my head while Klarion only screamed in frustration.

Then he threw marbles.

I laughed harder watching it and easily dodging them. It glowed bright. I realized just how dense the magic in that tiny ball was when it exploded. "Ahh, fuck!" I was thrown back. My face burned and bleed for a few seconds until my bonecharms it, cooling my skin and stopping the blood loss. I quickly glanced at the scarf around my neck. It was enchanted and nearly indestructible. It was one of the last things I have from Dunwall. If they damaged it I'd run the knife through Teekl, cute animal or not.

"What's wrong, _Outsider_?" Klarion giggled from high above. "Not feeling the beat!?" They crackled and tossing one exploding marble after another. Now they weren't even aiming at me, they were just throwing them in my direction.

The ground around me broke apart and shifted loosely under my spell. I stumbled out of the air and quickly rolled onto my feet. I don't fly or levitate; I don't have telekinesis. My gift from the Outsider specialized in repulsion and attraction. I repeal myself off the ground. No ground, no floating or gliding. I grit my teeth staring at Klarion's grin.

I have severely underestimated them.

"The Void has several characteristics," Klarion started. Those exploding marbles flickered out of existence as they counted their fingers- Wait what did they say? "Nullification, consumption, attraction, repulsion… and creation." I clenched my jaws, tighten my fist. That is… was an unpopular theory about the Void. A theory created by my mother.

"And you only have two of them!" The air around Klarion dotted red, those magic marbles shooting out with childish finger gun gestures. I shot a thorn out, attracting the marbles to it and triggering most of them to explode before they could reach me. Klarion scowled. "Two and an eighth." They corrected reluctantly.

The explosions were bigger. I was using Far Reach to evade them the best I can without tripping over rubble. I was caught by a few but quickly recovered before I was thrown around by the rest of the volley. The explosions stopped and I took the moment to rest, out of breath and sweating for the first time in years.

Klarion wrinkled their nose a mixture of disappointment on their face. Teekl meowed on their shoulders. "It appears she doesn't," Klarion agreed. "Oh well." They snapped their fingers and the earth shifted under me.

Jaws formed around me and were rapidly closing in. I struggled to run over the loose ground, using a mixture of Far Reach and a burst of repulsion to slingshot me out of the jaws. A pillar of fire blocked me off and I had to shoot myself back.

Klarion threw their head back with a laugh as the earth closed in on me.

I pressed my hand against the stone. I took a deep breath. The magic and earth was dense but if I focus I could make a hole through it… Or I can just disrupt the source like old Kent. I aimed my marked hand at Klarion and shot out a Thorn, the magic I was building to break the thick earth used to propel the Thorn instead.

"AAAHH!" Klarion let out a scream. I couldn't tell where I hit them but I hit them. The spell around me quickly collapsed on itself. I pulled myself out of the deadly rubble and followed it up my attack, pulling Klarion down to me.

I crashed my lips to their both of us groaning I pain as our teeth cut deep into each other's lips. I kept them bound, blue and black fog crawling over their torso and finally tight around their neck. Klarion moaned, their lips forced open against mine as I pulled their magic out. Thick red-practically black in some areas- energy flowing from them into me.

I tasted blood, ash, strawberries.

I leaned back, breathing in their magic. Their eyes were closed tight, that hauntingly familiar corruption twisting their face. I could feel the chaotic energy rampage within them. They tried to get it under control and they were failing, body flickering for a moment.

Teekl hissed and scratched my cheek.

Klarion's eyes snapped open; their jaw snapped shut violently severing the spell and their magic. We both screamed in pain and I recoiled back. My magic around Klarion whipped back at me the rebound leaving deep cuts while their magic lashed out inside me. Red smoke rising from my mark and burning the back of my other hand.

I stared at Klarion as they glared hard at me. Their form flickering in and out of this plane. A portal struggle to open behind them, bursting like a spark before finally opening. They quickly left.

I double over and screamed in pain.

Agent Moody was kind enough to open a portal under me.

The first thing I did when I got back to Necropolitan was to try and throw it up, get the magic I couldn't control out of my system. Every time I tried to force it out Klarion's magic dug in, claws tearing deep under my skin and I screamed until I was coughing up blood.

The intensity aura Klarion gave off when I agreed to become Nabu's host? It was much worse in me and deep in my chest. It was a fever literally burning its way through my body but never out.

The second thing I did was faint.


	4. Chapter 4: Quiet Off Set

When I first woke up I screamed. It wasn't because I was in pain or because I was in a foreign room but because Coal's technomanced face. All metal and sharp like a skull, creepy glowing bits and all.

"Is Klarion here!?" Black Canary burst through the doors while Coal only laughed. I looked at her shaking my head with a hand over my racing heart. The heart monitor beeped wildly with it. Canary relaxed.

"Sorry, Sid. I didn't mean to scare you." Coal said chuckling. He brought up the controls again, tapping on magically holographic keyboards and monitors. I looked around. The balcony and beautiful view of the sunrise was the first thing that I noticed. It also burned my eyes. "You're at a Justice League safehouse. Been out for 14 hours-"

"Cool story. I _really_ need to piss." I said slipping out of bed. Black Canary gestured to the door at the foot of my bed. I grabbed the IV pole and looked around for any other wires or tubes.

I did noticed I was naked under my scrubs and almost 50% of my body was covered in bandages. I picked at the wireless sensors stuck to my skin and waddled into the bathroom, kicking the door shut. "I was out for 14 hours but why am I at a League safehouse?"

"Your too hot for Necropolitan and the Moody coven is still mad at you for using Zell as bait." Coal stated. I laughed a little. "The Agency is worried you'll spell their systems again, so the Justice League is offering you this place until Klarion's magic is out of your system."

I flushed and washed my hand before slowly walking out. The sudden adrenaline was wearing off and I was feeling all the burns across my body and Klarion's magic. It felt like razor winged butterflies fluttering all around my torso. I winced and sat back down. Seems like I slept through the worst of it though.

"What's the catch?" I asked Canary.

"All Justice League members and authorized personal is free to come and go as they please, with the exception of your private room." Black Canary said. She walked up to me and started to remove the IV and sensors on my chest and back. "And don't tell anyone outside of Necropolitan and the Moody coven about this place."

"One question." Black Canary raised a brow at me. I smirked and asked, "If I bring home a hot date and we started to fuck will the security cameras still be on?"

"Yes because you immortals are surprisingly prude." Coal answered for Canary. I glared at him and he smirked at me before looking back at Black Canary. "Gods and other ageless people like her are very strict about the 'no dating mortals' rule."

"You're no fun."

"And you lost the bet." Coal reminded. My pout turned into an angry scowl. I foolishly bet that I'd win yet I was barely able to tie the fight. Coal patted my head, "So play nice with the Justice League." He dropped my clothes onto my lap. "Enjoy your vacation."

The first day of my _vacation_ was spent with a slight fever and I quickly get bored of the new apartment. So I did some research and wandered… into the security room. The apartment building was owned by Wayne Tech industries.

The security was surprisingly sturdy. I had to abort a few technomancy spells or risk triggering the alarm. The cameras in my room weren't connected to the building's server. A quick filter through the building's cameras showed that no other rooms had cameras installed and the cameras in my room weren't connected to the server. I frowned leaned back in the chair. From my wanderings earlier I had 24/7 access to the pool, jacuzzi and gym.

As for the arcane side of things? They were nonexistent. No protective wards or anything. If it wasn't for the Void and its weird nothingness feeling Klarion probably would have found me by now and killed me.

But then again… they were able to sense me when we first meet.

Maybe they know where I am but the Justice League is actually deterred from the League? And what they said at the end of the fight… How did they know about the Void-

The screens flashed a bright red. Runes appeared on the screen and my unmarked hand burned. Then a small explosion. "Argh! Fuck!" The chair toppled over and I held my face. It wasn't burned- thank god- it was hot and sore but not on the same level as my hand. Instead I was much more worried about the broken monitors in front of me.

"Shiiiiit," I touched tower and pulled the video out directly. I doubled check that all footage of me was deleted. I disabled the cameras for a few seconds and quickly snuck out of the security office-

"Ahem." I flinched and slowly turned around. Kent Nelson smirked a little amused while Agent Moody frowned with her arms crossed. "Exploring, I see." Kent muttered.

"I got bored." I said throwing my hands up. A child like reflex I didn't outgrow when I got flustered. I looked away scowling at myself. "It's not like I messed with _your_ stuff-"

"You're bleeding." Agent Moody interrupted. "A lot."

I frowned and looked at unmarked hand and winced. It felt like claws scratched their way out from under my skin and many more were crawling up my arm. My fingertips tingled, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Blood was almost dripping to the floor. I pocketed my hand.

"Can you… fix that?" I gestured to the security room. They peered in. Agent Moody snapped her head to me with a firm frown. Kent muttered a few words in Latin and with a gesture of his walking stick the monitors started to mend themselves.

We quickly made our way back to the apartment and I grabbed a few bonecharms, the one that stop the bleeding and sooth burns. It wasn't a real burn so it wasn't super effective but that raw energy turned into the warm aura I was familiar with.

I washed the blood off and bandaged my hand but stopped. There was another mark on my body but it wasn't exactly new… It was, it was familiar but I couldn't place it. I walked back to the surveillanced living room and showed it to Agent Moody and Kent, "What is this? Should I be worried?"

"Should you?" Kent asked such a sarcastic question completely amused. I frowned but the old man chuckled softly, "You seem quiet resilient."

"Maybe it's the Void _nullifying_ the damage," Agent Moody muttered. I gave her an unimpressed look at the pun and she only took a picture of the wound. The flash showed something interesting. The top layer of skin was completely gone. "… Yeah you should start worrying."

"Why not use a healing spell?" Kent asked.

"My understanding of magic is… different than most," I muttered weakly as I bandaged it up. "Technomancy reminds me a bass guitar so it's easier for me to do."

"More of a maestro I see…" Kent muttered. "There was a small town of witches that specialized in that style of magic. They mysteriously vanished." the old man said in a tone of awe. He pulled out a chessboard and started set it up.

That instantly peeked my interest and I trotted over to the table to help set it up. That comment irritated me though. "Mysteriously," I said with a scoff. That's the only thing I could use to describe the Void and my home. No matter how many shrines I've built I couldn't get back into the Void, to Dunwall. My words were insanely bitter, "Nice word for murdered or destroyed."

"What's wrong with a bit of the unknown?" Kent asked.

I've lived with not knowing the fate of my home for all these years. And it still eats at me. "Nothing…" I muttered. Agent Moody and Kent were obviously not convinced and looked at each other.

Moody only shrugged at him. "I'll see what I can find on that new rune of yours." She said leaving, but then paused at the door. "Daddy things you're more of a personification than a demi-god."

I only laughed and waved her bye as she left. Kent and I talked as we played. "Maybe a familiar would help focus your magic. You are a stranger in this world after all."

"A familiar?" I laughed at the idea of a cat or bird perched onto my shoulder. "Isn't that rather old school?"

After a few hours and a few games Kent took his leave but left the chess board as a gift. I packed it up and as soon as he left I took it too my room and closed the door. A quick spell and I didn't find a small microphone or tracker. The only magic I sensed on it was Kent's lingering aura.

Hm… Probably just trying to warm me up since I was Nabu's best candidate.

I looked around for something else to do but everything was at my room in Necropolitan. My books, paints, bass guitar. I pulled out my phone wondering if Coal or Necrot would be awake. It didn't turn on… My phone charger was in my room too.

"What the hell _do_ I have," I muttered patting myself down. I only have what I carried on job. Bonecharms and the Outsider's knife.

I sighed walked out of the building and into an unfamiliar part of the city. The worst that can happen is Agent Moody catches me stealing money for a taxi.

"Meow!" Second worse thing would be finding Teekl on the street. I stared at her and felt my blood start to run cold. Klarion's warning during my first job went through my head. If I touched them again, they'll kill me and of fucking course I _had_ to kiss them.

"This is your idea of fun, Teekl?" I quickly looked up. Klarion had the same look as the tone in their voice, mildly annoyed. They just crossed their arms while my magical aura did the natural thing and brushed over theirs.

The Lord of Chaos- very deadly Lord of Chaos that I will die to if they decided to attack- wrinkled their nose and brush my magic aside obviously having none of that shit. Their aura was weak and tired like a lazy flame. They were dressed in a graphic-tee shirt too. I guess I wasn't the only one taking the day off.

 _"… I only regret that the kiss wasn't a real kiss."_ I muttered softly covering my giddy smile. Their hair wasn't combed and smoothed like normal. It was naturally curled around their face and it was _adorable_.

Klarion grunted softly with a slight smirk and raised brow, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said clearing my throat. My face didn't feel red; maybe I lost too much blood to blush. Hopefully. Hopefully they completely forgot about their threat. I cleared my throat trying to calm down. "What are you doing here?"

"Teekl said she found something interesting," Klarion said, scoffing with their nose in the air. "A beaten up toy is _not_ interesting… Though I'm surprised you're still alive." They said looking at the bandages covering the new rune.

"Me too… honestly." Did they forget about their threat? Are they not pissed about the kiss? Whatever I'm not gonna bring it up. "You know the way to Necropolitan?"

"Why not just teleport there?"

"… I'll take that as a no."

"So you _can't_."

"Don't you have any other hobbies besides toying with me?"

"Hm… At the moment," Klarion pulled out a phone and glanced at it. "No."

I scowled at Klarion face, the tired frown slowly growing into a smirk. I huffed and walked away. They followed and I decided to ignore them the best I could while doing what I originally planned. Pickpocketing people for cash.

If possible I'd like to only pocket one person so I scanned the crowd. It was lunch and a few business people were walking around. I locked eyes with a man, mid 20's who quickly looked away and clearing their throat.

I smirked and walked towards them but felt Klarion's aura brush against me. _Bet you can't steal his watch_.

"Game on," I whispered back at them glancing over my shoulder and adding wink. I watched the target stand at the intersection waiting for the lights to change.

I stood a little ways in front of him, yawning softly and rolling my neck around. The pleasing pop surprised me and so did the soft moan I let out. I felt a few stares on my back- I gasped, a flood of heat pushed against my back for a brief moment and leaving an intense cold.

Suppressing a shiver I looked up and across the street. Klarion at the other end with a coy smirk. I only rolled my eyes and walked with the crowd when the light changed. I 'accidentally' bumped into Klarion and my bonecharm dropped to the ground. I continued walking.

"Uh, Miss!" The target called out to me. I took a breath and tried to keep a straight face as I turned around. He held out the bonecharm for me with a little confused face. "You dropped this…"

"What?" I patted myself down acting confused. When it was apparently missing I sighed and gently took my bonecharm from his hand. My fingers brushed against his wrist and most importantly the watch. Magic repealed the watch off his skin and onto my wrist. The new rune on my hand heated up and itched under the bandages. It was easy to ignore, seeing Klarion sneer and giggle silently behind the man.

A big smile broke out over my face, "Thanks! I'm a little embarrassed actually…" I said rubbing the back of my neck, titling my head a little to lock eyes with Klarion instead of the target.

"Why?" The man asked. Klarion didn't say anything but simply raised a brow.

"Oh! It's a… good luck charm I had since I was a kid." I lied. Klarion covered their mouth giggle and turned away. Either I _really_ suck at these acting jobs or the Lord of Chaos knew me way to well. "It means a lot to me. Thanks for finding it."

"Of course! I'm-"

Don't care. I gently brushed past the man, a hand on his chest and I did a small trot to Klarion. "There you are! Happy?"

"Hm… it's a start." Klarion said crossing their arms. When the target tried to approach us Klarion sent hard glare and Teekl silently hissed. The target quickly backed away trying to pretend it wasn't aimed at him. We walked away from the man and I handed the watch to Klarion. Then pulled out the man's wallet. "When the carp did you-"

"When I brushed up against him." I smirked. I turned into an ally and hid behind a building to dump anything with a face and name. Klarion tossed the watch in a random direction, pulling out their phone and sending a few messages.

I did a quick count of the money. 116. Enough to get to Necropolitan.

"… Y'know I lost a bet with Moody. I'm supposed to play nice with the Leaguers." I started blatantly studying Klarion for their reaction. They tensed up and looking down at me with a deep scowl. Where they always so tall? "I saw a crepe place, want some?"

Klarion's face returned to their neutral tired one for a few seconds then they simply raised a brow. Teekl meowed and chattered on their shoulder, "Yeah, yeah!" Klarion huffed and pouted at their familiar, shrugging their shoulder and forcing the cat to jump off. "Only if we get sushi first. Teekl's hungry." Teekl let out an annoyed hiss to which Klarion only smirked at. "I'm not gonna say that in front of her."

I laughed behind a hand. I can always steal more money later.

Teekl trotted in, obviously brushing past the "No Pet Sign" and to our table. Just to piss me off I think. I frowned at her as she jumped onto the table and ate some fish, cut just for her. We've been here for almost an hour and no one said anything about the cat. Rather than ask Klarion about it I decided this restaurant was either this restaurant was bewitched or bribed- No wait… both.

"So why are you playing nice with _them?_ " Klarion finally asked.

"I made a bet with Moody… If I beat you _they_ ," Meaning the Justice League of course. "Would leave me alone. But I barely managed to tie with you."

"That makes us…" They paused, more for dramatic effect than to actually think. They tapped their chin and looked down at me, "2 to 2, I believe."

"But we just meet a week ago…" I muttered staring hard into space while Klarion only smirked. That design on their shirt… was a rune! I snapped my head up to them. Klarion only grinned, quickly grabbing Teekl off the table and flying back. They changed back to their usual suit and smooth hair in a swirl of red energy as magic burst at my side. A portal opening and headlights beaming at me. I pushed myself away, the rune that ate through the back of my hand now burning and crawling up my arms. Swag and Beelzebub looked at me with wide eyes and I glared back at them-

"Argh!" Completely forgetting that the portal was still open. I was tackled to the ground by a hard body. A repulsion spell quickly got the idiot off me. It was Captain Marvel.

"You!?" He gasped at me. "I _knew_ you couldn't be trusted! I bought cookies for you too!"

"I was just-" Having a date with Klarion. "Eating here!"

"With the _enemy_!" Capt. Marvel yelled pointing at Klarion. They didn't even blink at the Leaguer, instead following Beelzebub and Swag as they drove through the restaurant window. "Agh! Come on!" Marvel yelled flying after the three.

I growled a little. The burning in my arm was getting worse the more magic I used but I was forced to spell in order to catch up. Instead of gliding along the floor I pulled myself onto Capt. Marvels back and knelt on him like a board.

"Hey!"

"I can't fly and I'm still recovering from yesterday, choffer!" I scowled at him. "How did Beelzebub and Swag… Nevermind it was probably Klarion's doing." I paused, holding on tightly to Marvel's cape. Ahead of Klarion was trying to flip the car over or stop it. Sharp rocks of earth suddenly rose up forcing Captain Marvel to dodge and nearly throw me off.

"We need to stop them!"

Play nice with the Justice League… I scowled under my breath, cursing my past self for such a stupid and arrogant bet. "Alright!" I threw my arm out, spelling Far Reach to grab onto the car. Instead I muffled a scream as the heat from the rune shot across my chest and deep into my mark. My magic didn't come out black and blue, it flared an angry red as something like Klarion's talons dug into the car.

"Shit!" Both Beelzebub and Swag flew through the front when the car suddenly came to a stop. Klarion flew in front of them a portal opening behind themselves and Swag. The Lord of Chaos stared hard at me before vanishing in the portal with Swag. It closed before Beelzebub could make it through. The devil tumbled to the ground. "That punk witch played us!" Beelzebub growled out. He looked at me, "All of us."

"What is he talking about?" Capt. Marvel asked, still swooping down to grab Beelzebub. I jumped off him and stumbled on landing, focusing much more on cradling my burning and bleeding arm.

"Klarion said they'll portal us out if we hand over the rest of those white chimeras we stole." Beelzebub said not even bothering to fight Captain Marvel, just dusting himself off. "Said nothing bout you."

"If Klarion was distracting you that'll explain why Agent Moody couldn't get a hold of you…" Marvel mumbled.

I ignored them both and looked at my arm. Klarion's magic was calming down but still angry and slicing up my skin in an odd circular pattern. The bonecharm stopped the bleeding a few seconds as it started but the pain was starting to make me shake a little, "Hey Marvel, can you drop me off at Necropolitan? I need to get some stuff there."

"Um… sure! And I'm sorry about the traitor thing. I- I'll get you some ice cream to make up for it!"


	5. Chapter 5: Ironic Echo

Klarion stood on the balcony. They knew better than to step into Sid's room but they still watched the women thrash on her bed. Somehow over the course of a few days, her body metabolized their magic- not without repercussions of course- but point is the connection between their severed part and themselves is going to be gone soon.

But right now it was stronger than ever. Vivid images flashed in their mind; an old city in ruins, the throne room covered in blood and bodies, pure chaos everywhere. Klarion would be smiling at the memory if the dread and turmoil from Sid didn't crush their chest in a way that wasn't pressure. Rather it was a _lack_ of feeling that was crushing.

So the Lord of Chaos just watched the outsider toss and turn, murmuring and moaning- sometimes crying. She was clearly in denial about the next moments in the throne room. Her breathing picked up, the murmur become less of sleepy slurs and much more awake.

The Lord of Chaos could just let her wake up and continue repressing it… But where's the fun in that? Klarion grinned wickedly, spelling her to sleep a few seconds longer. They ignored her feeling of terror that dropped into their stomach.

 _"Klarion, now!" The blade flashed across her throat. Warm blood splattered across her mother's face. Her mother's loving smiled stayed even as Klarion spelled her blood into a portal._

"Mom!" Sid lurched out of bed, furiously whipping the blood off her face. There wasn't any of course, it was just a dream. Just a memory but the frantic women tried anyway.

Klarion watched Outsider's magic swirl violently around her. She looked their way, rushing to the open balcony and gripping the bars tight. Her eyes scanned the landscape she's been living over the past few days. She got a sense of fear and unfamiliarity at the tall buildings that dwarfed Dunwall Tower.

"Earth. New York. League safehouse." Klarion heard Sid mumbled. They watched as she desperately tried to ground herself. Through her eyes they saw cars blur together, lengthening until it was a train. They both felt the stone walls of the Tower instead of the smooth metal rail under her fingertips.

Klarion felt their own heart skipping beats as Sid whispered to herself in panic. "Earth. New York. Necropo… No, no! Argh I just had it!" Her magic flared crawling everywhere in panic. When it touched the Lord of Chaos it flinched and reeled back, disappearing like smoke fading in the wind. Sid's head snapped to them.

"You…" Sid muttered sliding down the rails and onto her knees. She growled at herself trying to remember. "You… You're Klarion- Klarion Ble…" How unfortunate, Klarion sighed as their name was forgotten on her lips.

Still her aura swarmed their body. Klarion looked away as their connection finally started to close and let the women ground herself. Her aura always felt pleasantly cool against them and it helped get rid of the void in their chest anyway.

Teekl took a bit more action, jumping from their shoulders and rubbing herself against Sid's face. Sid cried and suddenly held onto the cat, burying her face in orange fur. Klarion gasped, the grip on their familiar _very real_ on their own body.

 _"Get a grip Val…"_ Klarion muttered her native language through clench teeth. They willed Teekl to wiggle free but the damn cat just purred loudly and let the distraught women shower her in attention. _"The isles are gone."_

 _"Shut up. I know!"_ Sid said taking a deep breath and breathing out. Klarion shivered feeling the cold breath on the back of their neck. "Just a few seconds, Klar… please."

Klarion didn't say anything, didn't move closer… But move away either. Sid peeked through orange fur and watched the sun slowly rise.

* * *

Almost a week since I ate Klarion's magic and it was finally calming down. I think it's almost completely out of my system… I think. Sometimes I still fell a warm prick or two when I cast powerful spells but it was a nice tingling sensation in my scared arm and not that burning one.

I should feel great, happy, I should have packed up everything to move back to Necropolitan but instead I'm running across the rooftops at night because I absent mindedly agreed to help the Justice League on their witch hunt for Klarion

Ugh, I shivered in disgust. "Can't believe I'm hunting a fellow witch."

"I can't believe the Justice League trust you." Speedy snapped back.

"It's not like they can afford to have me running off," I said with a shrug. "If I was worried about Klarion I'd either join them, convince them to join me, or keep tabs on them."

"Oh, you're keeping tabs on them alright." Speedy growled. "First that date and now you're covered in orange fur!"

"…I wish it was a date."

"What?!"

"You two. Enough." Aqualad ordered sharply. I stopped so the two sidekicks could actually catch up. I could hear the two bicker over the radio, "She agreed to help find Klarion and _your_ provoking her."

"We can't trust her!"

"He does have point."

"You're honesty is not appropriate at this time, Outsider." Aqualad huffed.

"We have no idea who's side she's on!"

"Mine! Duh," I rolled my eyes knowing that both their mentors were somewhere in sight and listening. The boys had to cross several more buildings to reach me so I took the time to focus on Klarion's aura.

Or try to.

I couldn't focus, I couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu; trying to find traces of some primal energy and chasing it down. It was easier this time around, the lingering chaotic magic in my arm was naturally seeing out it's other half. To be honest I was just running around on autopilot.

So when Speedy reached me first and was immediately blasted off his feet I let out a startled scream and twirled around. Klarion had another attack ready for me but paused at the look on my face. Then laughed.

"Dude! My heart!" I groaned clutching my beating chest.

Klarion only snorted but they didn't kill the spells in their hands. In fact Klarion amped up the magic and their grin widen a little. "That nightmare still bothering you?"

"Keep them talking! We're on our way!" Green Arrow ordered through the radio in my ear.

I only shrugged to both the hero and villain. "I feel like it wasn't just a nightmare." I said. I was aiming for idle talk but that actually peeked their interest… I broke out my slight daze which only caused Klarion's wick smile to grow. "How do you know about my mother's research and my real name?" Those are only something they would know if they knew about me when I was still in Dunwall.

At that Klarion frowned seemingly disappointed, "If you haven't realized it by now it's your own fault."

"I- Um… What!?" I stuttered with a slight shake of my head. Klarion's smirk came back as red talons came racing at me. I froze for a second, my brain just halting as I tried to remember _why_ everything about this was so familiar. I dodged, a rush of water pushing the red claws away.

Aqualad and Speedy finally arrived again. They both drew their weapons and I pulled out my knife. Speedy watched with interest as it unsheathed, the shards emerging from the Void and reforming the blade. I glanced over my shoulder, "Stay out of this."

"You wanna get thrashed again? Fine by me," Speedy huffed.

I shot myself at Klarion. The Lord of Chaos barely had time to bring up a barrier to stop the knife from cutting straight through them. "Argh! I _hate_ that sword!" Klarion screamed. Then… they did something with her hands, a few gestures maybe a sign and the barrier exploded with _force_ \- I barely managed to use my arms as cover.

I screamed, skin splitting open as I was shot across the roof and into the side of a building. I attached my feet to the wall to stop myself from falling. Red talons waved away the smoke and a second came for me. I jumped onto it and vaulted away. Gliding back to the rooftop I tried charging at Klarion again.

The punk witch only smirked doing more of those weird hand gestures and signs. Red claws of raw energy tried to rise up and grab me but I glided faster. Klarion huffed putting up a red barrier as I got close.

I used Far Reach, pulling myself towards it before they could react and punched the barrier, driving my repulsion spell deep into it. It shattered around them in a bright red energy I've… I've seen before- In my bedroom in Dunwall!

The air around me exploded into shards, the Void breaking reality like a mirror. "Aqualad! Speedy!" Their mentors yelled. The Leaguers arrived on scene but didn't reach the four of us as shards mending themselves, dropping us into the Void.

I stared at the endless space that looked familiar but felt different. I should be hopeful, happy- after all those years stranded on that world I'm _in the Void_. I've built dozens of shrines trying to get here yet it wasn't the Void I remember. It wasn't as cold, it felt smaller, younger… It felt like it was crying and reaching out for someone.

I caught Klarion's eye as we fell. I saw a surprisingly neutral face with a hint of curiosity. I focused on that rather than the surrealism around me.

When an island finally emerged I corrected myself and landed with a repulsion spell that never actually let my feet touched the ground. High above me were the screams of Speedy and Aqualad. I glided away as they crashed into the ground. Klarion laughed as they slowly landed next to me.

"10 out of 10, would watch you go _splat_ again," Klarion sang with a high pitch giggle.

I couldn't help but to smile at them before going back to my surroundings. Anything to ignore the feelings mixed in my chest. We landed on a copy of Roanoke Island, the highlight of my first fight with Klarion Bleak was held in stasis; blue hands wrapped tight around her throat while she stabbed them in the gut.

With Klarion standing next to the statue of their past self. The resemblance is uncanny. I let out an irritate sigh, pushing my glasses up to rub he bridge of my nose, "How… I cannot believe I didn't recognize you." To be fair it has been years and I thought I killed them.

"Me neither. It was fun messing with you," Klarion said with a smirk.

"I'm _not_ sorry to break up whatever is going on between you two," Speedy scowled. I rolled my eyes and looked at the archer. "But where in the world are we!?" He shouted. The Void ate the echo leaving an unnerving silence.

"The Void-"

"A Void," Klarion corrected. I snapped my head to them and they frowned. "It's your pocket dimension, every witch has one and yours just happens to replicate _the_ Void."

It made sense but then… What happened to the real Void, what happen to the Isles, Dunwall, my mother-

"I'm going home." I can finally find out what happened to her!

"Home?" Klarion chided me. That neutral face was finally replaced by an irritated scorn, "The Isles are gone!"

"She can't be… Shut it!" I threw the Outsider's knife at them. Klarion brought a barrier to block the handle as they stumbled back to avoid the blade. They yelled out furiously as I ran from the island onto the next. They didn't follow.

Aqualad and Speedy did, "Outsider, stop!" Aqualad called out.

"And why should I!?" I screamed in frustration. The island we landed on was far from barren. It was a ball room filled with beautifully dressed aristocrats. My older sister and the Empresses were smiling and dancing at the center. I remember this being one of the best nights I had but all I saw were status. Argh, what the fuck's wrong with me?! I almost forget how they look like and I can't even connect with the scene in front of me.

"Outsider!" Aqualad called out. They landed ways away and they struggled to see me above the crowd. I moved.

"I can finally go home…" It didn't sound true, it didn't feel right. I ignored the hollowness and continued. I jumped to the next island. Ignoring the crying child, wiped on the floor as wolfhounds dragged her. I still have those scars on my ankle. The other end of the ally was empty when it shouldn't be, I remember this vividly, my mother was fighting another Overseer and used his own sword to end his corrupted life. But she wasn't there. Wasn't at the ball room either. Out of everyone, everything I wanted to see it was her.

My incredible mother who sacrificed herself to save me from a dying world.

I stopped, blood running cold. For the first time since I arrived here that hollowness was gone, replaced by a very real feeling of fear. I repeated that thought to myself, my incredible mother who sacrificed… "No, no- Of course not. There's no way!" I closed my eyes. Red, red, and just red kept flashing. I gasped and opened them. The island changed. No longer was it the dark alley, it wasn't even a place the Isles.

Before me wasn't my mother but a young witch boy, holding broken fingers to his chest as their maestro advanced with a lash in hand. Teekl was between them yowling trying to defend her young master. I couldn't help but to laugh at the absurd change of scenery. No matter where I go Klarion was the thing that kept grounding me.

Speaking of witch, what did they say about this place? A pocket dimension that mimicked the Void? I walked off the edge of the island and floated down and down. I closed my eyes and felt the void that wasn't the Void. It was young and smaller, the vastness not feeling so empty and lonely.

My mother killed herself to save me. I choked and cried the rest of the way down to Roanoke Island and the first fight between me and Klarion. The Lord of Chaos looked utterly bored, frustrated and annoyed. They were also laying on couch that wasn't there before. I walked up to them sniveling and wiping away tears.

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up," I murmured sitting in front of the couch and hugging my knees. I tensed, paws crawling onto my shoulder and Teekl's head slowly wedging into my arms. The silence was softly filled with a sooth humming, louder than it really was since Klarion was let than a foot behind me. I took a deep breath trying to control the sobs, "My mother… I feel sick."

Klarion scoffed, "What do you want me to do about it?"

I didn't answer and they didn't' move. I felt the island change, the dirt ground now a bloody floor of the Tower's throne room. In my mind I could see the island no matter how much I willed the memory to disappear. Through orange fur I could see bodies crushed to the ground. I slowly looked up and gasped, choking on Teekl fur.

The knife already finished gliding through her throat… MY throat. That sad smile on my mother's face still as loving as I remember, even if she was the one that held the sacrificial knife. My own blood was used as a portal to this world and Klarion had to physically drag my dying body into it.

No fucking way… I laughed, cuddling Teekl tight as relief flooding me. It felt… weirdly good, I felt light and ridiculously happy, "All this time! I thought- I thought mom was the one that died!"

"Idiot," Klarion hissed. They pulled their familiar out of my arms. I raised a brow at their flushed face and heavy breathing but Klarion growled and shoved me back, "Stupid harlot…" I only laughed.

According to my mother's research and the previous Outsider; he was bathed, dressed and adorned with rings before their throat was slit. "The blood ran out and I became a god." Was his exact words. My first memory of this world was waking in a pool of blood on Roanoke Island, the look of surprise and glee from a blue skinned Klarion. I huffed and turned to them, "All this time you… you _knew_."

"Of course I did, " Klarion said rolling their eyes, "Otherwise it wouldn't have been fun." . They took another breath finally regaining their composure. Their face was tightly controlled and neutral, "You mad at me?"

I looked back to the scene that wasn't anything I expected. I laughed a little, "I don't know what I feel… relieved mostly." Then I frowned remembering the first words Klarion said to me in Necropolitan, "You have no idea who I am… You cheeky little fuck! Urgh!" I threw my hands up in, an embarrassed blush over my face.

The Lord of Chaos only sneered and giggled. They grabbed my chin and I huffed and puffed but let them turn my head left and right. "I expected a much more… dramatic change. Your awakening is very boring honestly."

"Hello!?" Speedy landed next to us. He was breathing heavily and a little bruised from all the travel, "Stop flirting and help us find a way out!"

Klarion scowled and let go of my face, "Don't be such a _broken arrow_." Speedy's scowl was immediately gone, body suddenly in a trance as the archer just stood there. Instead of worrying about the asshole I checked out the status, tracing my own skin where it should be sliced open or marred but it was perfectly smoothed.

By the time Aqualad arrived Klarion released whatever spell they put Speedy under he was a little calmer now. Aqualad frowned glaring at Klarion then back to me with a much softer stare, "What happen to your eyes?"

"What?" I frowned. Klarion constructed a mirror from their magic and handed it to me. I blinked several times but the pure blackness seemed permanent, "So that's what you mean by change." I handed the mirror back and Klarion reabsorb their magic into their skin. "Yeah it is kind of boring."

"I told you so." Klarion huffed. They then turned to Aqualad with a victorious smirk, "Nothing you need to ruffle your gillies about."

"You found a way out?" I asked before the boys could start fighting.

"I have not," Aqualad frowned. They looked at the scene of my death, lips pressed tight into a frown. He didn't ask about it so I didn't comment on it.

"Can't you open a portal and get us out?" I asked Klarion.

"Of course I can," The Lord of Chaos scoffed, "But no way I'm taking these two along." They gestured to Aqualad and Speedy. "And I think abandoning the kids is the exact opposite of 'playing nice with the Justice League', so you need to get us out."

"Fun fun!" I said with a sigh. I tapped my chin thinking. I have no idea how I got us here so we're not leaving that way. Th e rune on the back of my hand caught my attention. _"I found an island with yourpast."_ I told Klarion in my native tongue.

A vicious scowl appeared on their face before they could stop it. Klarion tried recovering by wrinkling their nose. _"And?"_

"If a bit if _you_ is in my pocket can't we find a way into yours?"

"That's cheating."

"Klar…"

"Theoretically, yes!" Klarion answered with a small pout, "We should be able to follow the lingering magic to my own pocket _if_ your body hadn't metabolize it all."

 _"Or I can just eat more of your magic-Wait!?"_ I gasped and stumbled a little ways away from Klarion. _"You understand- Then… that comment about the kiss…"_ That pout turned into a coy smirk and an arrogant tilt of their head. That's fucking embarrassing. I groaned into my hands while Teekl hissed and clawed at me. She ran to the edge of the island and yowled.

"She hungry and wants to go home." Klarion said.

"At least one of them can focus…" Speedy grumbled under his breath. I floated to the edge blowing a raspberry at them and jumped off. Speedy and Aqualad followed, the Atlantean finally using their magic to cushion their landing.

This island was the biggest by far, crowded like the ballroom but the atmosphere the exact opposite. Pilgrims raised pitchforks and torches. Blue skin witches crowd around a younger Klarion tied to a stake, the fire frozen as it started to climb the base of the wood and their feet.

Then the ground shook and a roar echoed around us.

"Oh great, that thing is back." Speedy grumbled, notching an arrow to his bow. The island shook, tilting this way and that as a large demon laughed down at us. She was a beast with a snake like mane, thousands of faces lunging at us from all directions.

Klarion brought up a barrier that buckled and flickered at the impact. I glided forward reinforcing their magic with my own. The black and blue fog creeped along the outside, repulsion spell softening the blows.

"Um, what the fuck is that and why is it in my pocket?!"

"That's Gargora," Klarion said with a grunt as a hundred heads hit their barrier. It didn't flicker but I could feel it weakening. "Probably got passed to you when you ate half my magic. Buy me a minute."

"You're not getting away again!" This time Gargora lifted her entire paw to strike the barrier. Klarion dropped it and we all scattered. Klarion teleporting away from attacks but as soon as those black and red wisp reform another of Gargora's head was attacking them. I shot myself in front, intercepting the attack and impaling the head through the roof of its mouth.

"Argh!" Both me and Klarion groaned. They had put up a barrier during my attack and the dying head thrashed, slamming me against the barrier a few times. I pushed my magic into the sword, a repulsion pulse exploding the head entirely. I pushed off Klarion's barrier and glided along the ground. "You want out?! Kill me and you're free… probably." I added the last part softly to myself. I have no idea how pocket dimensions work but no witch no pocket, right?

I twirled, dodging and threading through countless of heads as they tried to bit me. Several explosions hit her face. Speedy sent another three arrow into her mouth as she roared out. The explosions shook the area but didn't slow Gargora at all.

"Well then…" Speedy grumbled. Five heads lunched at them. Three were shot down by my Thorns while Aqualad's water-swords cut the other two down. I let out a sharp whistle, shooting fast towards Gargora. She took the bait and focused on me again.

Dodging her was way too easy. My spells easily kept me gliding too fast and when she did come close I brushed the head away with a simple push of my magic. When I managed to slide under her the demon reared up. I grinned and pushed my magic under their feet. My magic shot her high into the air and was interrupted before she could get a mile off the ground.

I screamed, one of the heads actually biting into me. I stabbed its eyes with my knife and pushed my magic out again. The head exploded and I dropped to the ground holding my wounds. Several heads converged on me, powerful Thorns that left small rings in the air tore their heads open.

When one went down three more replaced them. I was huffing and panting, gliding and dodging with Far Reach. A wild spray of Thorns did nothing to thin them out. I yelled out, casting one last combo. A Thorn with a powerful attraction spell around it. Just like with those fucking exploding marbles the heads were pulled to it like a black hole, the pressure crushing some out right.

Aqualad and Speedy quickly jumped into the fight, giving me the opportunity for a break. I floated in the air panting and covered in blood. The wounds were closed but pain still ghosted over new muscle. I felt Klarion's aura all over my body, making me shiver at the sudden warmth. I turned to them.

They stood, staring at me; face unreadable from their distance but judging from the aura it was something interesting… and not appropriate at this time.

"Klar! Now would be good!"

"Oh alright," Klarion murmured. "Teekl's hungry anyway." Right, _Teekl_ is the one that's hungry. I sneered but didn't say a word. The Lord of Chaos could just portal out of here and leave us stranded after all. With a snap of their fingers the portal opened behind them. I used Far Reach to throw both Speedy and Aqualad through the portal. Klarion glared hard at me and I only rolled my eyes before passing through it too.

I took a breath and braced as the world caught up with me. That disorientating feeling causing me to trip and stumble onto a couch- What? I quickly floated and looked around. I was in a black themed high luxurious apartment. Obviously Klarion's.

"Sid! Are you there?!" Speedy's voice erupted in my ear.

"Ow, yes." I mumbled pressing the radio in my ear on. I completely forgot about it in the Void- er, My Void? I guess it didn't work since Aqualad and Speedy didn't use it.

"Where are you."

"Taking a break from your annoying ass. Don't look for me I'll be back at the safe house later." I pulled out the radio out of my ear and used my technomany to make sure it was off and the tracker in it was disabled. Klarion stepped through the portal and smirked.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Oh bite me," I said sounding a lot more playful than angry. I stretched, moaning softly at my aching muscles and popping joints, "Thanks for getting me away from them, I needed the break after… that." I drifted off.

Klarion Bleak. The punk witch that toyed with me for weeks, letting me think my mother sacrificed herself when she actually killed me to turn me into a god so I can escape. I laughed at how absurd that was.

"You could have just told me everything from the beginning."

"But where's the fun in that?" Klarion asked with a pout. I only rolled my eyes and smiled. "Bathroom's down the hall, first door on the left. You can use the bedroom across from it."

"Thanks," I said sliding the radio back into my ear. I closed the bathroom door behind me and undressed as I magically tweaked the radio. the It took a bit of spelling and a few zaps but I called Coal's phone while keeping the tracker off.

"… Hello?"

I laughed at the utter confusion in his voice. "It's Sid, I'm using one of the Justice League's radio- But guess what I just found out!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

My back pressed against the wall, their hands pinning mine above my head. I usually float so we're usually eye level, but being shoved against the wall by them made me suddenly aware of how deliciously tall they are.

I groaned, head slamming back with a mix of pleasure and pain. Their aura swarmed mine, a tingling heat that practically creased my body. It almost felt like hands sliding under my clothes.

Klarion laughed, hot breath on my lips. So close but neither of us dared to close to gap. This was a dream… but it wasn't just a dream. Klarion nuzzled my neck, trembling with restraint. They wanted to bite, so their aura softly dug into my skin. They want to squeeze my breast so their aura swirled hard around my chest.

A groan and a growl escaped from me and I arch into them before I could stop myself. Klarion took a sharp breath and _moan_. I couldn't help but to whimper at the sound. Then I realized what I arched into and pressed my back flat against the wall.

But _my_ aura wanted to continue grinding against their crotch. I wouldn't dare of course, not without a vocal approval, a real on not… whatever this was. My aura was close though, clawing at the most inner parts of their thighs and down before slowly traveling back up.

They absolutely shivered at that. Klarion moved their head from the wall to press it against mine. Their eyes were closed and our nose were touching, a look of pleasure and torture mixed in with absolute concentration. "Damn you Valerie…"

I took deep breath and woke up practically gasping for air. Down the hall and through the closed door I could hear Klarion's loud yell of frustration. I only laughed and squealed when they blasted the bedroom door right off the hinges.

"This is your fault you harlot!" They yelled. I continued to laugh. "If you haven't cuddle Teekl so much that wouldn't have happened!" I squealed and laughed, throwing myself out of the bed lightning strike from their palms. I ran to the window, jumping through it before I could get hit.

I was a little sluggish, slamming into a building before running up the wall. "How was I supposed to know you could feel that?" I yelled out behind me. Klarion only screamed and launched attack after attack while I laughed and dodged.

* * *

A/N: And the first part of Chaotically Nulled is done! I usually lose steam after the beginning so decided to make the beginning the a short story. All art for this series is on imgur! You can paste /a/ILkEW at the end of imgur dot com to see it.


End file.
